Falling Even More in Love with You
by dilu4ever
Summary: New Langston and Markko story. Langston and Markko decide that it may be time, but do not want to be hasty about jumping right into it, knowing what the negative consequences could be. Langston/Markko, maybe some Starr/Cole but probably not much
1. Chapter 1

FALLING EVEN MORE IN LOVE WITH YOU

**FALLING EVEN MORE IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**A/N: So, this was just an idea that I had when a friend and I were talking about how we think things should go. Hope you enjoy. Summary: Langston and Markko decide that it may be time, but do not want to be hasty about jumping right into it, knowing what the negative consequences could be. I suck at summaries. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to turn it into a new series if people like it. I still am finishing my last chapter on my last one. But, it was time for a new series. Hope you enjoy**_**!**_

Langston Wilde was trying to study for her Chemistry final but had so many thoughts swimming through her head, at the moment. She was more than happy that she had her best friend back. She had been really worried about her during all that time that she was gone, and then to here what she and Cole had gone through made her absolutely sick. Why couldn't they ever catch a break? Those thoughts automatically made her think of what she and Markko had gone through when Mr. Manning decided that they knew more than they were saying. She was so scared that she was going to lose Markko. She knew that she could never deal with that. She loved him more than anything. Those thoughts made her think of how much things had changed over the past year for them. They were not the same people that they were that day in the gym, or even when they finally started seeing each other in August.

She was really having a hard time concentrating. She did not want to blow this test but knew there were more important things that she could be doing right now than studying. She decided to text Markko. She pulled her phone out and sent him a text.

_"I'm bored. What are you up to?"_

Across town, Markko had just gotten off of work and had tons of homework. He thought about calling Langston to see if they wanted to chill and do homework together but he knew with Starr and Cole just getting back, things were probably crazy over there. He felt his phone vibrate, and read her text. He smiled at that and decided to text her back.

_"Just got off work. Tons of homework." _He wanted to hear her voice so he called her. She answered right away. "Hey, babe. You have tons of homework too?"

"Yeah, so I was thinking, do you want to chill and do our homework together or something?"

"Yeah, definitely. Things are crazy here, though. So, I don't know if here is the best idea."

"Well, do you want to come over to my house in like twenty minutes?"

Langston was glad to hear him say that. She could use a break from the chaos and just spend the evening with her boyfriend. "Sure, that sounds like a plan. You don't think your mom will care?"

Markko hoped this did not freak her out when he said it. He was not inviting her over for anything other than he just felt like spending some time alone with his girlfriend. "They went to New York or something for the night. I'm all alone."

"Well, just let me ask Dorian, and I will be there in just a little while."

"Okay, I'll see you then, freak."

She laughed at that. "You too, freak." She hung up the phone. She did not know how she and Markko made calling each other freak so endearing, but they did. So many times, she wanted to say I love you to him, but freak always seemed to come easier for them. It's not like they had never said it before, but yet they both seemed to hesitate for some strange reason. She went downstairs, and the house seemed eerily quiet, which was never a good thing. She found Dorian in the living room. "Dorian, would it be okay if I went and did homework with Markko for a while?"

"Where at?"

Langston hesitated, "His house."

"Are his parents there?"

"Of course they are. I just need to get out of here for a while. I can not take anymore of this right now."

Dorian gave in. She never wanted Langston to have to go through any of this. The poor girl had been through so much, in such a short time. As much as she did not agree that Markko was good enough for Langston, she could tell how much he cared for her foster daughter. "Okay, but you make sure to be home no later than midnight. Langston hugged Dorian, "Thank you so much. I promise not a minute later." Langston ran back upstairs to grab her backpack. She thought about changing but decided that she liked the way she looked.

Markko got home and unlocked his door. He was so tired from work, but was really looking forward to spending some time with Langston without all the Manning family drama. He would do anything for Starr and Cole, but he was worn out from it all. He just wanted to spend the evening with Langston, even if it was doing homework. He took a quick shower and went to change clothes, before she got there. He threw on a black t-shirt and some jeans. He just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey, come on in." He had to admit that she looked beautiful. He thought that this morning too, when she brought him the cup of coffee. She sat down on his couch. "Do you want a soda or something?"

"Sure. That sounds good." She opened her backpack and pulled out her chemistry book. He went to the kitchen and got them both a soda, and handed it to her. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, and leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to do that."

He joked with her. "You've only been here two minutes."

She retorted, "Well, you should have kissed me then, but you were too busy worrying about your soda."

He smiled at her. "I was trying to be polite. You could have kissed me too." She pulled at his shirt and kissed him again, this time more deeply. He deepened the kiss even more and wrapped his arms completely around her. He then pulled away. "See, that's what you should have done earlier."

She smiled and looked back at her chemistry book and then looked at him. "Um, Markko, what are you doing?"

"Studying, what does it look like?"

"See, babe, it's kind of hard to study without a book." He shot her a look and went and grabbed his Physics book from his room. She smiled after he left the room.

He came back and sat down with it. They studied in silence for a while, until he got sick of studying. "Okay, we need a break." He leaned in and kissed her again. This time, she did not pull away and they continued to make out for quite a while. She finally did break apart breathless.

"Markko, we really should study."

He sighed, "You're right." He could not put the kiss out of his mind now. That was the second time in just a few days that they had found themselves kissing like that, that he did not want to stop. He wondered if she felt the same way, but definitely did not want to push the subject. He finally did just bring it up, since he was never one to be shy anyway. "Langston, have you noticed that things are getting hotter with us?"

She closed her book and turned to him. "Yeah, I have. The other night when you came over, it took everything I had to stop making out with you. I didn't want you to. I mean, we have not kissed like that since we got ice cream all over the kitchen."

He nodded. "I know. I have wanted to talk to you about it for days. I just did not know how to bring it up. I do not want you to think that I am pushing. I just wondered if it was all in my head, or if you were feeling it too."

Langston moved closer to him. "No, I was feeling it too. Maybe we are getting closer to that perfect moment, you know what I mean?" He smiled at her.

"I definitely know what you mean. Even if it's another year or even five years, you mean so much to me. I know that when we do make that decision, it will be perfect."

She smiled at him, and put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, definitely. I want it to be just something that we both want, and to be able to feel like nothing can touch us no matter what. I just worry that I will be a disappointment to you."

He looked at her confused. "Disappointment? How could you ever disappoint me...?"

She started to feel really nervous now. "Markko, it's just you and I both know, you have a history. Everyone knows about your reputation before we met. You're not like that now, but you have been with so many girls, and how could I ever compare to that?"

He honestly was speechless for the first time in his life. "You think that I have a huge history? Why?"

She was suddenly feeling very nervous, since they had never really talked about all the girls that he had been with. "Well, the night in the kitchen, you even admitted it. I get that you do not want to tell me. It's okay." She moved further away from him.

After recovering from the shock, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Langston, I have never been with anyone else. I've never had sex. I dated a girl or two, but I did not even like them."

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Yeah, and for the record, what I said about being a player was maybe I am, maybe I'm not. My reputation got blown out of proportion. Where it came from was one weekend, I had three dates. One Friday, one Saturday, and one Sunday. I was never into commitment so I just randomly dated girls. I never slept with any of them. Something always seemed missing, and I never could figure out what it was until I saw you in the gym that day. I had not been that close to you since elementary school, and watching you play the piano, I knew that I wanted to be with you and that you had been what I was missing."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Then, why were you such a jerk?"

"What can I say? I am a guy. I could not deal with the feelings so I pushed you away, and it's so fun to mess with you like that."

She pushes him jokingly. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Langston looked at him and moved closer to him. She looked deep in his eyes. "Markko, I do love you more than anything. I know we don't say it a lot, but I feel it everyday. I feel it when I run my fingers through your hair, when I get chills knowing that I am going to see you, when you give me the just the sweetest kiss. I love you so much."

He smiled at her, and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Langston. I always will. You will always be the only one I love."

She pulled him back into a kiss. They both deepened the kiss and he leaned her down on the couch so they could make out, like they used to do all the time at her house. She wrapped her arms lovingly around him, and finally pulled back. He hadn't wanted to stop kissing her but wanted to respect her boundaries always. "Markko, I think I'm ready."

He definitely had not been expecting that. "Ready? You mean...?"

She had done it now. It was going to be exactly like it was in August. She told him how she felt and he was pushing her away again. She moved away from him. "I'm sorry. I read it wrong." She reached for her chemistry book. He then moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Langston, will you give me a second?"

"I get it. You don't want to have sex with me, yet again."

"No, I don't want to have sex with you." She felt tears start falling down her cheeks. He lifted her chin. "Look at me. I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you. I want it to be perfect with candles and romantic music, and I am such a sap."

She smiled. "No, you aren't. You're perfect. We really have changed a lot haven't we?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I think that's good. We're both still edgy, but with each other, we're different. You know what I mean?"

She moved closer to him and lay down with her head in his lap. "I definitely know what you mean. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to be so guarded. You do irritate me, but it's a good irritation."

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her as their kiss began to get really passionate. He pulled away this time. "Do you want to go to my room?"

She sat up and kissed him again. "I thought you would never ask." She took a deep breath. "Come on." They walked into his room and he sighed at the sight of what looked like a tornado had run through it. "Sorry, it's such a mess."

She laughed and looked at him. "How do you find anything in here?"

"It's easy. Last week, I saw my Trig book under two pairs of jeans, and three other books." Markko walks over and finds it immediately.

She laughed again. "You're crazy, but I love you." She walked over to him and kissed him again. He moved them slowly to his bed, as they continued to just make out.

She thought of something and pulled away. "Markko, wait."

"Are you not sure about this anymore?"

"No, I am. But, we need to discuss this. Do you have protection because I do not want us to go through what Starr and Cole are? I mean, I am sure we would make good parents but not now."

He smiled. "I know what you mean. I don't get how people can just forget either. I think that if you make that decision to make love, that you need to make sure that you have a condom." He reached in his drawer and pulled out a box. "I hope you don't think I was trying to expect we would make love, but I bought these just in case we did at some point so that we would never be unprepared."

She smiled at him. "You are so responsible. It makes me love you even more, knowing that you thought about that." He leaned in to kiss her again, but stopped for a second again.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." He left the room, and left her wondering what he was doing. She started to get more nervous, but knew it would be okay, especially when she saw a picture that they had taken at Rex and Adriana's wedding next to her bed. He came back, and lit a few candles. He then turned on some soft music. "Okay, that's better." She pulled him to her again and they kissed passionately. He began to lift her shirt off. "Are you still okay with this?"

"Markko, I am completely sure. You somehow made this so perfect in the middle of your disaster of a room, now shh." She put her hand over his mouth, and pulled him back into a kiss as they continued to kiss each other, love each other, and make love for the very first time.

Afterwards, he brushed her hair out of her eyes. He looked at her deeply and smiled. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I am so much better than okay. I have never felt like this before."

He laughed, "Well, I should hope not. I get it though. I feel the same way. You are so beautiful. I never thought I could feel like this. It's like I felt close to you before, but now I feel even closer to you."

Langston ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair's all messed up though."

"What? And yours isn't?"

She laughed. "I don't want to go home tonight, Markko. I want to fall asleep with you."

"Langston, I want nothing more than that too. But, do we really want to deal with Dr. Lord's wrath?"

"You're probably right." She ran her fingers over his chest. "I just don't want to leave you .This night has been so perfect." He kissed her softly, and before they knew it, it had grown in intensity again, and they found themselves making love yet again. She laid her head on his chest. "Do you want to come back to my house and spend the night with me?"

"At La Boulaie? Are you serious?"

She smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Dorian would kill me, Mr. Manning already wants to."

She sighed. "Markko, Dorian will be asleep. Mrs. Manning kicked him out. He's gone. What could go wrong?"

He smiled at her. "I just can't resist you. I love you too much. Okay, you're right. Nothing bad will happen. We'll just spend the night in each other's arms, and stay up talking all night."

He kissed her softly. "Okay, we better get up before you miss your curfew. Langston, this has been the perfect night, and it's not over yet." They both got dressed, and he took her home, both feeling happier than they had been in so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I decided that we needed another chapter of just pure cuteness. I know some people really like the angst. But, to me, sweet Larkko is always good too. Hope you all enjoy. If there's enough feedback, I will try to get the next one up sooner. **_

Langston arrived back at La Boulaie and had told Markko that he needed to stay outside until the coast was clear. She knew that if Dorian caught them, that they would both be dead. They had recently had too many close calls. She thought back to when Markko had told Dorian Langston was pregnant. She had never seen that side of Dorian before, and knew that she never wanted to see it again. She walked in the front door, and Dorian called out from the living room.

"Langston, is that you?" Langston sighed in frustration at her luck that Dorian was still awake. She tried to hide her frustration as she went into the living room. "Yeah, it's just me."

Langston wanted to get back to Markko, but decided she needed to entertain Dorian wanting to talk to her or she would know something was up. She was truly grateful for everything that Dorian had done for her. "So, Langston, dear what did you do tonight?"

"Me and Markko just did homework and hung out for a while."

"And, his parents were there?"

Langston responded in a frustrating tone. "Yes, they were there. I told you they would be." She backed down. "I'm sorry. Yes, they were there. We just did homework."

"Well, I am heading to bed. You should too."

"Yeah, I am really tired. Good night, Dorian." She gave Dorian a hug and watched her go upstairs. She watched her disappear and went to the kitchen door, and found Markko. "I told you to stay in the car."

"I didn't want to. Chill, no one saw me."

"Markko, hello. What if Shaun would have found you?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are we going to argue or are we going to get out of sight so we don't get caught?"

Langston had to smile at that. "Yeah, come on." She grabbed his hand and led him up the back stairs. They got to her room and she shut and locked the door. Markko walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey, are you sure that you're okay with me staying here tonight?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I wouldn't have wanted you to." Her face dropped. "Do you not want to stay? You can leave if you want to."

Markko looked at her worried. "No, I want to stay. I'm not going anywhere." He held her in his arms. "But, what do you want to do?"

Langston had to admit that she felt a little awkward. She could never regret the step they had taken. It was definitely time, but where did they go now? Without sneaking she snapped at him. "Why do I have to be the one to decide what to do?"

"Hey, it was just a question."

"What do you want to do, Markko? I didn't invite you over to be questioned, and have to make all the decisions. I'm going to go change clothes. Stay or go if you want." She grabbed some pajamas out of her dresser and went into the bathroom to change clothes.

Markko had no clue what had just happened. They were fine one minute, and the next she was mad at him. He loved her so much, but sometimes how defensive she got about everything made things really difficult. He decided not to leave. She came out of the bathroom. "You stayed?"

"Do you want me to go?"

She sat on the bed next to him. "No, I don't. I'm sorry. I don't even know what that was about." He reached for her hand and she grasped it tightly.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. I don't want you to think that I don't love what we did. But, I didn't bring you back here just for that."

He looked at her shocked and almost a little hurt that she would think that. "Langston, I love you and I love that we made love for the first time. But, just like you didn't invite me here for that, I didn't come back here for that." He kissed her hand. "I came back here just to spend time with you and hold you all night. Anything else, we'll see what happens."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You're so incredible." She stroked his face. "You get me. I yell at you, push you away, and insult you, and you still stay."

He smiled at her. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for being treated like crap. But, seriously, I know that you get defensive. You don't have to do that with me. You can always just tell me what you are feeling, and never be afraid of what I will say." She leaned in and kissed him softly. They kissed for a few minutes, before breaking away.

Markko grabbed the TV remote. "Do you want to watch something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. But, do you mind if we lay down? I want to be in your arms." He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Sure, that sounds great." She pulled back the covers and he lay down next to her.

"You know, you don't have to sleep in your jeans. I don't mind boxers and your t-shirt."

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He took off his jeans and put his keys and wallet on her dresser and laughed a little. She looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

He walked back over to her and said in a joking tone. "Just looking at your dorky giraffe collection."

"Shut up, my giraffe collection is not dorky."

"Okay, whatever you say. You know, it's totally dorky."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cool. What would your so-called posse think if they knew about the G.I. Joes in your closet?"

He gave her a fake hurt look. "You would really do that to me?"

She laughed, "Shut up. That doesn't work."

He got back in the bed and tickled her. "You know, you should not have been snooping."

"What was I supposed to do? I was locked in your closet for over an hour."

"What was I supposed to do? My parents came home."

"Markko, you could have introduced me."

"Langston, it was last July. We were not even officially dating yet. What was I supposed to do, say hey mom, this is Langston my kind of sort of girlfriend. She's in here because we were making out on my bed."

She laughed, "What? You don't think she would have understood that we weren't serious?"

"You've met my mom. That would have made her hate you."

She smiled at him. "But, see, you lock me in the closet and I get bored and start snooping."

Markko put his arms around her. "Promise me, you won't ever tell anyone what you found."

She joked with him. "What are you going to do for me?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." He pulled her into a kiss. "That a good start?"

"Getting there." She went back to kissing him. "Hey, do you want to maybe…?"

"What…Oh that?"

"Yeah, I mean if you don't, I get it."

"Langston, I love you and I'm not turning you down. But, you don't have to sleep with me if you're not ready for that again. We have all the time in the world."

She caressed his face. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?"

She laughed, "Shut up, Markko." She pulled him back into a kiss, full of meaning. She finally felt relaxed and knew that she and Markko had crossed that territory, but that she did not have to be like that with him completely. She pulled back from the kiss and just smiled at him, knowing that everything would be okay and that she was not alone and never would be as long as he was there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A/N: Here is chapter three. If it's okay with everyone, I want to keep up the no angst for the next few chapters. I love just plain Larkko cuteness. If anyone doesn't want that, just let me know. For anyone that asked me about more Sole in this story, it is a Larkko fic. In my world, Sole prop Larkko not the other way around. Let's get back to the story now. **_

Markko laughed. "What are you smiling at?"

Langston knew that she should come back with some sort of sarcasm, but she just smiled wider. "You, and how amazing you are," she said lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled back at her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not that great, am I?"

"You're everything to me. You have helped me through so much. If you would not have come along, I would probably still be all alone in that house."

Markko leaned his forehead on hers. "That's the last thing you needed. I hated seeing how lonely you were. You know, next week is a year since we had our first official date when we went to the movies."

Langston smiled at that. "You remember those things?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, it's so sweet. I still can't believe we had to see Ratatouille."

"Langston, we didn't exactly see it if you remember."

She smiled, "I definitely remember. I remember when Starr asked me, she asked me how the movie was. I told her, 'I couldn't really tell you.' She couldn't believe that and I was just like we were just talking. But, that was the first night we made out in public."

"I remember. We had spent nearly every day together but that was our first official date. I still can't believe it took us until August to finally be exclusive."

She smiled at him, "You know, I did not date anyone else after we kissed at prom."

"Can I tell you a secret? I didn't either. I was trying to keep up the attitude, but you had me from that first kiss."

Langston ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you think we were from that kiss until we got together?"

Markko smiled at her and ran his fingers down her arm. "I think that when we kissed, we pretty much were dating, but it was an open relationship. We were just dating. We could see anyone 

we wanted, but then in August, we both finally stopped being stupid and made the decision to make it official. Now, I am just completely in love with you."

She smiled at him. "I know the feeling." She pulled him into a deep kiss. They continued to kiss until he pulled away from her breathlessly. "Langston, we really need to invest in that oxygen tank."

"Shut up. I know you said you do not expect anything, but I want to show you how much I love you. Would you be okay with that?"

He smiled at her and said in a sarcastic tone. "I think I will manage. But, I only want to do this if you're sure."

"Markko, I have never been surer about anything. I want you to make love to me again."

He smiled at her. "Okay, let me just grab a condom out of my jeans. I hope you don't think that I brought them thinking that we did this. I just wanted to be prepared. I would never expect--."

Langston got up and grabbed his jeans and pulled them out. "Markko, I'm glad you thought of it. Now, shut up."

"Are you telling me to shut up?"

"Jeez, do you want to talk or make love?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, and made love to her again. Afterwards, they lay there tangled together. He kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" She opened her eyes.

"I'm better than okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She ran her fingers through his hair again.

"You really like my hair, don't you?"

She smiled at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that you always have your fingers in my hair?"

She looked at him worried. "Do you hate that I do that?"

"No, I don't mind at all. You are the only person I would let ever do that, though."

She laughed. "I would hope so. Do you have any other girlfriends I don't know about?"

He playfully thought about it. "Well, there's one…two…three, I think just three others."

She hit him, "Shut up."

He laughed. "No, in all seriousness, Langston you are everything to me in the whole world."

"You're everything to me, Markko."

"Let me finish, you are my first love. I know that so many people think we are too young to be so serious."

She looked at him worried. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"It's just, first loves are usually that, first loves. It sounds like that's what you are saying."

He put his hand on her cheek. "Langston, babe, what I am saying is that I think your first love can be your only love. I know a lot of people don't but you are my first and only love. I never want to even think anywhere near love for anyone else. I am not saying we should go out and have a baby this young, but you are it for me."

Langston looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You think I'm your only love?"

He looked at her a little embarrassed. "Is that weird?"

"No, it's so sweet. Markko, you're the only one I ever want to love either. It took me so long to let you in my heart and I never want to let anyone else in my heart ever. Someday, I think that we could get married and have a family."

He smiled at her. "I do too. I was even telling Cole last week that I wanted to have a baby one day, but there's so much I want to do before then."

"Oh yeah, I totally get it. There's so much that I still want to do too."

"It is like I told him, I have a friend who just got a Japanese motorcycle and I'm trying to save up for one. Next summer, we want to ride down to Patagonia for a while and just chill."

She looked away. "You're going to leave for a while?"

"Well, yeah, I was thinking of going for at least two or three weeks. You know, just enjoying the open road."

She tried not to cry because the thought of being apart from him even that long broke her heart. She wanted to tell him not to go, but she didn't want to smother him.

"Lang, you're being quiet on me. You okay?"

She lied and tried not to cry. "Of course. I'm just so happy."

"Cool, you have no idea how excited I am. It could be such a great opportunity to just get away from Llanview and all its crap."

"Yeah."

"So, are you coming up with me or not?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course, I don't want to be away from you that long. I want you with me. I think we could have so much fun."

She hit him. "I hate you."

"Why?"

"You had me nearly in tears thinking about you being gone." He smirked at her. "And you knew you were doing it!"

"What can I say? I like torturing you."

"I'll show you torture." She started tickling him, know how ticklish he was.

"Langston, stop." He laughed until she finally let up several minutes later. "So are you coming with me or not?"

She smiled at him. "I don't know if Dorian will go for it. But, I would love to go with you. Nothing can keep me from going."

He smile and pulled her back into a kiss. Several minutes later, she broke away. "I love you so much."

He put his arms around her waist. "I love you too…freak."

She gave him a look. "You are the freak, and you know it."

"Langston, we're both freaks let's be honest."

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind being a freak, as long as I am with you.'" He held her as she fell asleep listening to every beat of her heart, until sleep finally overcame him as well.

_**Feedback is appreciated as always!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Another chapter of Larkko happiness **__** I do have an idea for a plot and it is coming soon, but for now, we're going to stay with the happiness. **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Markko woke up before Langston and glanced at the clock. He decided to get up and sneak out and hide his car. He was not ready to go home but he needed to protect himself for Dr. Lord finding out that he had been there all night. He got dressed and climbed out the window.

Langston stirred a few minutes later and felt for him. She pulled the sheet up around her body. "Markko?" She began to worry. Everything had been so great last night, or so she thought. What could have made him just leave like that? She knew she should get up and get dressed but her heart was broken. Had he just used her all along to get what he wanted and now he was gone? She lay down and tried not to cry. She heard the window open and looked over and saw him. She threw herself into his arms and cried.

He held her tight. "Langston, what's the matter, babe?"

"Markko, where did you go?"

She sniffled a little bit, trying to stop crying. "I thought that you left me. I woke up and you weren't here."

"I just wanted to move my car so I could spend the morning in here with you."

She held onto him even tighter. "I know I am an idiot, to break down like this. I just was afraid."

He put his hands on her face. "Langston, I meant it when I said that you were my only love. I would never leave you no matter what."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, of course. I would have to be crazy to leave my hot, beautiful girlfriend alone in her bed."

She laughed. "Shut up, you're being weird."

"I'm being weird? You're the one that thought I left you."

"What was I supposed to think? I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry. You just looked so beautiful. I did not want to wake you up."

She smiled at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You know I do." I laugh, "You just want to make me say it."

"Who me?"

Markko put his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly. "You smell so good."

"Great, now you're smelling me?"

"You know what I mean."

"You know, you need to lay back down with me."

He smiled at her. "You're so bossy."

"I am not bossy. I just know what I want."

"And what is that?"

She pulls him by his shirt. "That would be you." She pulled him into a passionate kiss and lifted his shirt above his head.

He laughed. "Are you taking my shirt?"

"Markko, shut up. Jeez, most guys would stop talking when their girlfriend is trying to seduce them?"

He smirked at her. "Is that what you are trying to do?"

She decided to shut him up the only way she knew how. She pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He kissed down her neck and opened the drawer again as they made love again. They finally broke apart and Markko was the first to speak. "Wow, that gets better every time."

She just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Markko…"

"Yeah, babe. I don't want us to ever just be all about that."

He stroked her hair. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love making love with you. I just do not want us to ever be one of those couples that we do it so much that we forget who we are."

He put his hand on her cheek, "Langston, we never will be. If we never made love again, I would love you as much as I did this very second. I can't lie. It doesn't suck."

She laughed. "No, it definitely doesn't suck." She kissed his chest. "Do you know how nice it is just to be us and not worry about other people's drama? We do that too much."

"I know. I have really missed us. I know we should be supportive friends, but sometimes I just want to be young and not worry about everyone else's problems. Does that make me a complete jerk?"

She smiled at him. "No, not at all. I love Starr. She's like my sister, but sometimes I just want to be with you. They don't listen to us anyway. So, why do we miss out on all the time we can spend time together just to listen to their problems?"

Markko smiled at her. "I think that we wanted to be the best friends we could be, but I think it' time for us to focus on our relationship. I am guilty of it too, but you have no clue have much I have missed you."

She kissed him softly. "I missed you too, Markko. I feel like since March we have had so little time alone other than when they were gone. Their problems are theirs. I do not think we should not be their friends and there for them, but let's put us first."

"I would love that. You have no idea." She kissed him softly again. "So, what should do today in this newfound us first version?"

"Though I would love to, I do not think staying in bed all day is an option at all."

"Oh come on, babe, you don't think Dr. Lord would like us spending all day in here?"

"She would kill us. You are not even supposed to be up here, let alone in my bed not dressed."

"So, what should we do about that?"

"We should probably get up." They both still did not move. "We haven't moved yet, have we Markko?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Nope, not at all." He kissed her passionately again and they laid there and made out for a while until they finally broke apart. "Okay, I am going to go home and shower. I will be back in like forty-five minutes, and then we can figure out what we want to do today."

She gave him another lingering kiss, and then he got dressed and sneaked back out the window. She got up finally and took a shower. She searched her closet for what seemed like forever looking for the perfect outfit. It was summer and she wanted to look nice for him. She finally settled on a short skirt with her sleeveless dark red tank top. She thought back to wearing it the day after prom. She remembered how much they had wanted to be together and would never forget the look on his face when he told her how people with nothing in their way still treated each other like crap. She was so glad they finally had gotten past that. Now, she looked forward to seeing him every day, and was so glad that they could finally just focus on them. She finally finished getting ready and went downstairs. She was happy that it looked like no one was home.

She went in the kitchen and tried to find something for breakfast. She heard the doorbell ring, but knew it was too soon to be Markko so she just let the maid get it. That had taken so long for her to get used to. She opened the fridge and felt arms go around her waist. "I really hope that isn't Starr or Dorian or we have a serious problem."

"I don't know. They both look pretty good."

"Babe, that is so disturbing. I missed you." Markko kissed her neck.

"You were only gone forty-five minutes."

He looked at her shocked. "You didn't miss me?"

"Of course I missed you."

Markko looked at her shirt. "I remember that shirt."

She laughed. "Markko Rivera remembers my shirt?"

"You wore it the day after prom when I wanted to ask you out but didn't. That's the skirt you were wearing the day I told you I loved you at your house."

"How do you know all that?"

"I know because I pay attention to you. I love you and I notice everything. I notice how you try to be so tough but you just want to not be lonely. I love everything about you, even when you make me crazy."

"You are so amazing. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He smiled. "Let's see. You called me a freak, agreed you wouldn't go with me if I was the last person on the planet, gave me a hard time for months, should I go on?"

She laughed. "You always do that."

"That's why you love me, and because I am good at everything I do."

"Oh, aren't we confident?"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss and he leaned her against the fridge. He lifted her up on the kitchen counter and kissed her like he had the night they got in the food fight. She loved just being like that with him. She was truly happier than he ever had been in her life and could not believe that their future looked so great. For the first time since losing her parents, she felt happier than ever. She broke the kiss. "Are you ready for round whatever we're on now?"

Markko was about to answer when Dorian came in the kitchen. "What kind of round are we talking about?" They both looked at each other and did not really know how to answer.

**To Be Continued…**

**What will their response be? Will Markko be able to put his bluntness aside and make a smart decision instead of telling Dorian exactly what was going on?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I figured we really needed something to deal with this insane Langston and Markko drought. I am also starting a new series in the next few days that I hope to get the trailer up for within a day or so. I hope to update all mine more frequently, so let's hope that when I go to jury duty orientation tomorrow that I do not get picked. Enough about me, Enjoy!**_

Both Markko and Langston looked at each other completely unsure how to answer this one. Langston could see her whole life passing before her. How could she have been so stupid? Markko noticed that Langston was having a freak out and knew that he had to act fast. He tried to think of what to say and for the first time he found himself actually speechless.

Dorian looked at them both, "I asked you two a question, and I repeat, which kind of round are we talking about?"

Markko finally managed to find his speech again. "Doctor Lord, we were just talking about how we were ready for the next round of orange juice since we already had one." _Orange juice, how lame could I be? _

Dorian looked at them both suspiciously, "Langston, dear why do you look about to pass out if the only thing you two were discussing was…orange juice?"

"Well, Dorian, I am just really thirsty and I have to get plenty of vitamin c."

"Langston, Markko, you two are right. We have to stay healthy so if there is enough left, I think I will grab myself some orange juice too. I know there is probably not much left since Muriel told me this morning that she made some fresh orange juice before she started to clean." Markko and Langston both started to get nervous again. Dorian went to the refrigerator and sure enough, there was a whole pitcher of orange juice in there. "That's odd. There is still a whole pitcher in there. No wonder you two are thirsty, especially when you have not touched any this morning."

Markko interrupted her desperate to keep Langston from spilling all, since she had that look that she normally gets before she breaks. "Well, I brought some with me since I just got here a while ago."

Dorian looked at them again. "Well, then, I will pour enough for all of us." She knew that they were up to something. She had seen that look on Langston's face too many times, and she even could sense the fear in Markko. She had her suspicions about what was wrong, but she really hoped that was not what it was about. "So, what are you two up to today?"

Langston's voice cracked, "Up to?"

Markko looked at her, and tried to get her to be calm. He loved Langston more than anything, but she cracked under pressure so fast. "We have not really thought about it yet. We just know we want to spend the day together. How about you, Doctor Lord?"

"I have some errands to run today, so if you two do not mind, I am going to leave you alone for a while."

Markko was glad that Dorian was leaving. He needed to calm Langston down so that she did not blurt out to Dorian that they were sleeping together and that if she had come in five minutes later, they probably would have been going at it in the kitchen. "Have a good day, Doctor Lord."

"Oh, I will not be out very long, you can count on that." She gave them both a look, grabbed her keys, and walked out the kitchen door. Markko breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one. If she would have come in just a few minutes later, that could have been bad."

Langston gave him a look. "Markko, this is serious. She cannot find out that we are more serious than we are letting on."

"Langston, what can she do? It is not like you are going to wind up pregnant. We are careful. There is no way it could happen to us. It's not like I do not know how to use a condom, so I do not see how it could happen so she will never find out."

"Markko, what if she catches us? She will send me back to social services. I cannot go back there again." Markko walked behind her and put his arms around her, and his head on her shoulder.

"She is not going to catch us. We will be more careful. I will stop sneaking out and we just will not spend so much time together, anymore."

Langston tried to push back her tears. "Markko, I do not want that at all. I love spending so much time with you, and I loved falling asleep in your arms. I have never felt happier."

"You do not seem happy is all."

She turned around and looked at him. "Markko, I love you so much. I am so happy. I am just really scared is all. We are getting more serious all the time, and that scares me."

"It scares you?"

She smiled at him, and led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch. "Markko, I have always been so guarded. You know that. If anyone gets it, you do. You get that it is hard to open up."

He smiled at her. "I do not ever have a hard time opening up to you."

"Yeah, you do and you know it."

"Hey, I am the one who said I love you first."

She leaned in closer to him. "Markko, how many times do we call each other a freak instead of saying, I love you?"

He laughed. "That's different. That's how we say I love you and want to be with you always."

"Really? I am just saying that whenever things get really emotional you find something to say to make things lighter."

He put his arms around her. "Like when?"

"Remember when you caught me pretending to be Starr?"

He rolled his eyes. "How can I forget that?"

"What I remember is putting my hand on your cheek and telling you I don't know what I would do without you, and you responded with…"

He interrupted her. "Lucky for you, you never have to." He leaned in and kissed her like he had that day. "That was not arrogant or cocky. That was just me being me."

She laughed at that. "I do love that about you. I love how you can say something, and even if it is completely off the wall, I get it and it makes me love you even more."

He smiled at her. "You are such a sap."

She sat in his lap. "Do not call me a sap, you freak."

"I am a freak, huh?" He pulled her into a passionate kiss and leaned her back on the couch and kept kissing her lips and her neck. After a while, he messed with the button on her shirt. "I should probably stop this."

She pulled him back into a kiss. "Yeah, you probably should. We would not want Dorian to walk in. She is already suspicious enough." She started kissing his neck too.

"Lang, if you want me to stop, you have to stop that." He kissed her passionately again. She lifted his shirt off as he unbuttoned her shirt. They both jumped when they heard Dorian yelling at one of the maids. He frantically put his shirt back on and she buttoned her shirt. Dorian came in the living room.

"I was wondering where you two went."

Langston answered, "We are right here." Dorian looked at Langston and definitely knew there was more to it than that.

"So, what were you two doing?"

Markko responded. "We were just watching some TV."

"Really, because the TV is off."

Langston was getting tired of the lying. She and Markko were not doing anything wrong. "Fine, Dorian, we were making out, is that what you wanted to hear?"

She looked at them both, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I am sixteen years old. That is what sixteen year old girls do with their boyfriends. There is no crime there."

"She's right, Doctor Lord. We did catch you and your boyfriend making out last year, so you do it too."

Dorian tried not to laugh at that one. As much as she did not like how Langston and Markko were so serious at their age, she always liked how Markko never hesitated to say what was on his mind. She just hoped that they realized they were too young to be so serious. She really liked how spunky they both were. "Just make sure that is all you two are doing. We do not need another teen pregnancy in this house."

Langston looked at Dorian. "Trust me, you do not have to worry about that. It would never happen."

Markko agreed. "Yeah, definitely not."

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**Will Langston and Markko be able to still keep the true extent of their relationship a secret? Will Dorian back off of them or still keep pushing until she finds out the truth? Stay Tuned for the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N: I got re-inspired to restart this fic. It was left in a good place so it will be easy to do. You know the drill! No Sole propping. If anything, Starr and Cole are only there to prop Langston and Markko. Preview: Langston and Markko are happily in love. Langston's life seems perfect. Her adoption is final, she has an amazing boyfriend, and even found out she has a blood relative in Lola. But, will everything stay that way for long?**_

Langston was once again running late for school. She had stayed up too late last night. Markko was supposed to leave by ten, but she just wound up sneaking him back in the house like she usually did. She stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair thinking about how great things are right now. She and Markko had been doing great lately. They had managed to make it through months now of being intimate with each other. She was so concerned about that at first, after everything that Starr and Cole had been through. But, it's like Markko said, they could never be that stupid. She thought back to last night after they took Lola home from the Plain White T's concert.

_Markko walked Langston in the house and she looked around. "I wonder where Dorian went." He wrapped his arms around her. _

"_If you'd rather spend time with Dorian, I can just go find Lola and hang out with her again."_

_She scowled at him, "What have I told you about joking around about that?" He kissed her. _

"_You know I'm just kidding, right?" She smiled at him and leaned back in his arms. _

"_I don't know, Markko. I didn't see you most of the night. You and Lola seemed pretty tight, tonight." He faced her towards him and smiled at her._

"_Is that a twinge of jealousy I see?" He smiled at her. "It so is and you know it."_

_She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "Hey, I have nothing to be jealous about. Even if she does have childish crush on you, I know you would rather be here in my arms than anywhere else."_

_He pulled her closer to him. "Am I that transparent?"_

"_I just know you better than anyone else does." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket when Dorian walked in. _

"_Markko, it is late and a school night. Go home."_

"_Hey, Doctor Lord, how are you?"_

"_I am fine. We'll see you tomorrow."_

_She headed upstairs to her room. "Yeah, she is right. You better get home." She pulled him into a passionate kiss, and whispered in his ear. "Meet me at my window in fifteen minutes."_

_He said loud enough to be convincing. "I'll see you tomorrow morning before our annoying science teacher's class. I love you."_

"_I love you too." He smiled at her and walked out of La Boulaie. She smiled to herself and went upstairs. She got stopped by Starr in the hall. It is not that she did not feel bad for Starr with everyone going on with Cole, but she had barely seen Markko that whole night, and she felt like she needed to spend time with him. She finally managed to make it to her room, and locked the door. She ran to the window when she realized it had been twenty minutes already and opened it to see Markko shivering. "Babe, I am so sorry. Get in here." He shivered more._

"_What took you so long?"_

"_I got stopped by Starr in the hallway. She's freaking out."_

"_About what?"_

"_Don't ask! I just want this night to be about us. I've spent enough time caring about this tonight. I just want to be with you."_

"_I am still cold."_

_She smiled at him. "Do you want me to warm you up?"_

"_I could be persuaded." She pulled him into a passionate kiss and pushed him back on the bed and kissed down his neck and pulled his shirt off. "Isn't the point of warming me up to keep more clothes on me?"_

"_Markko, shut up." They undressed each other and made passionate love, like they had so many nights before over the last few months. He smiled at her and moved her hair away from her face. _

"_I love you so much, Langston."_

"_I love you, too. This was a great idea."_

"_The best. You're still on the pill, right?"_

"_Of course I am, I would never forget that. It is still so weird that the clinic just gave them to me without Dorian even knowing."_

"_I am not complaining."_

"_Me neither. It makes things much simpler. Markko, I'm falling asleep. It is so late already."_

"_Yeah, I know. It's already almost 3:30. I really should get home. _

"_Do you have to?"_

"_Yeah, my mom would freak out if she found out. You're worth the risk." He got dressed again and grabbed her some pajamas out of where he knew she kept them. _

"_Markko, I'm too tired to move."_

"_Is it worth Dorian finding out our secret?"_

_She groaned and put them on. "Happy?" He gave her one last kiss. _

"_Only with you." She smiled and rolled over and closed her eyes. She did not even remember the sound of the window closing. _

Langston snapped back into the present and finished getting ready for school. Thinking about last night just made her want to see Markko more. She finished curling her hair, made sure to take her birth control pill, and went downstairs.

--

Markko woke up really late. He was exhausted when he got home the night before and had forgotten to set his alarm. He made it to school and smiled when he saw her with Starr as he walked over to his locker. She made her way over to him and kissed him. "Hi, I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much. I hate sleeping alone."

"I hate it too. I wish we could be together all the time." He put his arms around her and noticed what looked like Cole and Starr arguing.

"What's that about?"

"I wish I could tell you. Let's just be glad everything goes so good for us, and leave it at that."

"Okay, whatever you say. I would rather focus on you anyway." He pulled her into a kiss. "We should probably go. We wouldn't want you to be late for your favorite science class, would we?"

"We have some time. I thought we could go to the gym and make out for a few minutes, but if you want to get to class with our hot new teacher, let's go." He smiled at her and pulled her into the gym and kissed her passionately right away. They made out for a while, until they heard the bell. She broke away breathlessly. "Markko, we got to go."

He sighed and they went to class arm in arm. They got there right before the final bell. She turned around, "Hey, I didn't tell you. Lola's starting school tomorrow with us.'

Markko forced a smile. "Great, just great."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**All coming up soon: Will Langston and Markko be able to continue to fool Dorian, Will Lola respect Markko and Langston's relationship? All Coming Up Soon**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, everyone. It inspires me to get updates out quicker and I am off until Thursday, so I actually have some time this week. Hope you all enjoy!**_

Markko was so ready to be done with school. The best part of school to him was getting to spend time with Langston. Everything else just was mundane and got on his nerves. Langston could not stop talking about how excited she was that Lola was starting school with them. She was Langston's cousin and could be okay sometimes, but for the most part, she was Ray's daughter and that fact alone made him wonder if she was as genuine as Langston thought that she was. He went to his locker and put his books in there, and tried to decide if he should take his AP Science book home or not. He felt those all too familiar arms go around his waist.

"You know, my girlfriend really doesn't like when other women touch me." She whispered in his ear.

"I won't tell if you don't." He smiled and turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck and kissed her. "So, are we going to study for this stupid test tomorrow?"

"I hadn't even thought about that."

"I swear, he is such a tool. Didn't we just have a test like yesterday?"

"He's not that bad, Markko."

"Yeah, that's only because you think he's just so gorgeous," Markko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Is there some reason why you are being so moody?"

"I am not moody. He just bugs me." Markko let out a sigh. "Enough about him, what are we doing tonight?"

"We can hang out and stuff, but Lola's spending the night tonight."

"What is up with that? It's a school night."

"You practically spend the night every night so what's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference. I would hope so, anyway." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Markko, she's just nervous about tomorrow. You know I love you."

He smiled at her. "Let's just not fight about it anymore. When is she coming over, anyway?"

"I think she said like nine."

"Okay, then let's get out of here so we can have time before you ditch me."

"I'm not ditching you, Markko. You know you can stay and hang out until your curfew."

"Yeah, but then I have to go home to my cold, lonely bed. Langston just rolled her eyes and they left school. She noticed Markko was pretty quiet the whole way to La Boulaie, and just ignored it. They walked in the kitchen door, and she was surprised that no one was around.

"We're alone. That's a good thing."

He tried to smile, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Langston. I will stop complaining now." She relaxed in his arms

"You get so moody sometimes. You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." She laughed and they went in the living room. "So, should we study for this test?"

Langston groaned. "We probably should, shouldn't we?" She went to open her book and he pulled her in his lap and kissed her. "Markko, shouldn't we be focusing on chemistry?"

He smirked at her, "I am totally focusing on chemistry."

She laughed. "You're so corny, babe."

He pulled her back into the kiss and they kissed for quite a while before he broke the kiss. "So, what do you think?"

She sighed. "I think we need to study because Dorian could come home at any second, and we don't need to deal with her seeing your car and finding you upstairs, especially in bed with me."

"I was just talking about cuddling. Here you are thinking about taking advantage of me, like always."

"Yeah, sure you weren't thinking about that."

He smiled at her and went back to kissing her. He didn't know why after how intense things had gotten with them recently, but he was really enjoying just kissing her, and did that for a few hours. "You know what I really want?"

"We already discussed that."

"Not that, you freak. Food, I am so hungry."

She laughed, "Are you ever not hungry?"

"Hmm, let me think. No, I'm usually hungry."

She moved off of him and looked down. "How is it that my shirt is half-unbuttoned without me noticing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have done it yourself."

She laughed, re-buttoned her shirt, and they went into the kitchen. "So, what are you in the mood for Markko?"

"Food."

"Really? I thought you were in the mood for poison or something."

He put his arms around her waist. "Ha-Ha." He pulled her into another kiss and pulled her up on the kitchen counter. She cracked up and broke the kiss.

"You always like me up here, don't you?"

"I love you up there." He kissed her again passionately for a while before breaking the kiss. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"I have no clue, and why is there a gong in the living room?"

Langston sighed. "I know these people are family, but they are really weird sometimes."

"Lucky for you, I am completely normal."

"Oh yeah, you're really normal. We still have never found you a snack, Markko."

"I'm okay."

"You know what, come on." Langston jumped down and pulled him up the back stairs.

"Where are we going?" She pulled him into her room.

"What about my snack?"

She unbuttoned his shirt. "Are you seriously complaining about us being up here instead of food?"

"This isn't happening with Lola here tonight, is it?"

"No chance in hell."

He kissed her passionately. "Okay, I pick this over food." He kissed her neck and moved them over to the bed and undressed her. They both made passionate love for what seemed like just a little while before they finally broke apart, completely spent. "That was definitely better than food." She laughed and kissed his chest.

"I thought you would think it was."

"I cannot believe I am actually going to be home so early tonight."

She laughed. "You know, I will miss you more than anything."

"I know. Even though I don't like it, it is great that you are bonding with your cousin."

She smiled at him and cuddled close to him and ran her fingers over his chest. "What time is it anyway, Markko?" He kissed her and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand.

He sighed. "Like 8:30."

"Okay, good. We have a few more minutes." She kissed him and they heard the doorbell.

"Great, that's probably her. She's early."

"Maybe it's not her." They went back to kissing until they heard a knock at the door. Langston sat up. "Who is it?"

One of the maids spoke up. "Miss Wilde, you have a guest downstairs."

Langston and Markko both sighed. 'Tell her I will be right down." Langston kissed him one more time. "We better get dressed and get down there."

They both got dressed. "She better have a reason for being so early. She ruined my afterglow."

"Markko, please be nice."

"I'm always nice." They both headed downstairs and found Lola in the living room. Markko managed a smile. "Hey Lola."

Lola smiled big at Markko. "Markko, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, me and Langston were just working on our chemistry upstairs."

Langston smiled at him and tried not to laugh. "Yeah, we were working hard on it." She couldn't help but lean over and kiss him when Starr walked in.

"Lola, just tell them to stop or like hose them down." Markko rolled his eyes and was trying to hang out with Langston still but he just needed to get out of there. He didn't feel like dealing with all this right now.

"I was actually just leaving."

Langston looked at him sad. "You were?"

"Yeah, my mom needs me home tonight early." Langston nodded.

"I'm going to walk him out." She closed the living room doors and went out into the foyer with him. "Why are you leaving?"

He put his hand on her cheek. "Langston, I love you. But, I don't feel like being one of the girls tonight. I'm going to go home, do my homework, and probably get to sleep early"

She was disappointed but understood. "Will you call me later at least?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and left. Langston went back in the living room, and saw that they were both in there still. "Okay, sorry about that. His mom wanted him home tonight."

Starr smiled. "Well, it looks like it's just us. Do you all want to go up to my room or something?"

Lola smiled, "Yeah that sounds like fun." Langston had not heard what she said since she was still thinking about earlier with Markko."

Starr waved her hand in front of her face. "Langston hello. Earth to Langston."

"Huh? Sorry about that. What did you say?"

Lola explained, "Starr was just saying we should go hang out in her room."

"Oh, that sounds fun. I'm going to go change clothes anyway." Langston went to change clothes. She noticed Markko had left his t-shirt behind that he had on under his shirt. She smelled it and smiled. She decided to send him a text message.

_Hey, you left your t-shirt here. _She went over and found some pajamas and was happy he texted back already.

_Yeah, I guess in the hurry to get dressed, I forgot it. _Langston smiled and got dressed. She thought about wearing his shirt but didn't want to explain it to Dorian. She finally decided she didn't care. Dorian was on some spiritual journey right now and barely noticed her. She put it on with some pants.

_I'm wearing your shirt now. I'm going to go hang out with Starr and Lola for awhile. Txt me all you want. Miss you and Love you. _

Langston went in Starr's room. "Sorry that took so long." Starr noticed when Langston walked in that she had on one of Markko's shirts on.

"That's a new shirt, isn't it, Lang?" She smiled at her.

"It's Markko's. He left it in my room earlier.

Lola was really confused. "Markko leaves his clothes behind in your room? Aren't they normally on his body?"

Langston didn't know what to say. She was clearly busted. "Not always. Sometimes, he forgets part of them when he's in a hurry to put them back on."

Starr looked at her shocked. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying what I think you are?"

Lola looked at her strange, still not completely getting what Langston was saying. Langston laughed. "Okay, you two cannot say anything, Dorian would kill me. Markko and I have been sleeping together since this summer?"

Starr looked at her shocked, and Lola still just couldn't wrap her head around it. "When you say sleeping together, are you talking about having sex?"

Starr opened her eyes wide, trying not to notice Lola's inability to see it. "I think that's what she means. What I want to know is why you didn't say anything."

"It wasn't anything personal; we just could not risk anyone finding out." She smiled to herself. "It has been amazing just having something just about us and no one else. He normally stays here every night until three or four."

Lola didn't know what to say. "Do you and Markko have sex all the time?"

Starr could not believe Lola was actually asking Langston that when Langston responded. "For the most part, yeah. I didn't think we were going to today since you were coming over, but we actually finished not long before you came over." Langston laughed. "Markko was mad that you ruined his afterglow." Starr had to laugh at that.

"You two are being careful, right?"

"Of course. I am on the pill actually."

"That's good, Lang."

"You both have to promise you will never say anything to anyone though. It could really mess things up for us."

They both agreed and they continued to hang out and just talk about things in their life. Before going to sleep, Langston decided to call Markko. "Hey Lola, I'll be right back. I'm going to call Markko."

Langston went into a spare bedroom and called him. She smiled when she heard his voice. "Hi babe, I miss you."

"Did you have fun at your sleepover?"

"It wasn't bad. I miss you though. Markko, I told Lola and Starr about us."

"Lang, do you really think you can trust her?"

"Markko, she's my cousin. What could she do? We're family."

Markko had his doubts but decided to remain calm for now. "Maybe you're right. I'll see you in the morning? I love you, Langston."

"Of course you will. I love you too."

The whole time Langston was out of the room, Lola still was trying to figure it out. All she knew was that she hated watching them kiss and she really did not want to think about them sleeping together. The whole thing just annoyed her. But, at the same time, the fact that Markko was sleeping with someone already means he would probably be easy to make hers.

**To Be Continued…**

**Markko and Langston's happiness is still evident to everyone around them, and what does Lola have planned for them?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I have been really having some issues with the current storyline, and the way some characters are written right now. So, I decided an update was in order. Enjoy!**_

Markko actually could not wait to get to school for once. He knew that he was going to have to deal with Lola around every corner, having to watch her give he and Langston dirty looks that she thought no one noticed. He thought about talking to Langston about it, but figured it was in one ear, out the other. He wished he knew how to tell Langston what he truly thought about Lola and how there was something not right about her. He finally made it to school and saw Langston and Lola by her locker.

He ignored Lola's smile and kiss Langston good morning. They both pulled away a while later. "Good morning to you too, Markko." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I missed you last night."

She smiled at him. "Me too. Not that Lola's not good company."

Markko looked at Lola. "Hey Lola, are you excited about school?"

She smiled big at Markko. "I am excited. Do I have any classes with you?"

"Um, I don't know. Lang, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Markko, I really shouldn't leave Lola alone on her first day." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I'll talk to you later then." He kissed her on her cheek and went to his first class, really annoyed. Langston watched him leave, sad.

"Did I do something?"

Lola put her arms around Langston, thinking about her plan to make Markko hers. "Langston, I really think that Markko takes you for granted.'

"What?"

"It just seems like he is always ignoring you and after what you told us last night; maybe he is just using you for sex."

Langston could not believe what Lola was saying. "You don't know Markko. He loves me."

Lola thought about it. "I saw him talking to a girl this morning is all. Don't you think he should only talk to you?"

"I do not know why you're saying this, but we should get to class." Langston was really frustrated. Her conversation with Markko was really weird and now she did not know what to believe. Markko didn't take her for granted. She sat in her classes all morning thinking about what was happening. She did not understand any of it. She knew that she needed to find Markko after school. She really hoped he was not working today. She needed to sort all this out. She spent all of lunch looking for him. She did not know where he had disappeared to. She felt ready to cry most of the afternoon. She at least had AP Biology to look forward to. She knew that she would run into him during that lunch. She just had to make it until then.

--

Markko did his best to avoid Langston and Lola most of the day. He was not really mad at Langston. It was more Lola. He had this feeling that he could not get rid of, and it frustrated him how Langston refused to see what was going on. He was really nervous about seeing her in AP Biology and he really hoped Lola was not in there. He could deal with Starr any day. She was one of his closest friends, but he was fed up with Lola and she had only been at school one day. He made his way to class

Langston was glad that Lola was not in AP classes so she could deal with Markko without her. She had not seen Starr much, but figured she was busy with her dad's trial. She saw Starr was already in class and so was Markko. She took a deep breath, and went and sat down. She decided to turn around. "Hi."

"Hey, where's your shadow?"

"My shadow?"

"Your cousin"

"Oh, she's not in AP classes, actually."

"Oh, that's cool. Did you study for the quiz?"

"You know I didn't Markko. Remember we had sex instead?"

He tried to smile. "That's right, we did.'

Langston was tired of making small talk. "Markko, where have you been all day?"

"I've been around."

"With the girl you were with this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lola told me she saw you with a girl this morning."

Markko was starting to get really frustrated. "The only girls I have talked to today is you, Lola, and Starr." Starr turned around to say hi to them but automatically could tell they were arguing and turned back around right away.

"Yeah, whatever you say Markko. Why are you lying to me?"

"Have you ever thought she's lying?"

"Why would she do that?" Markko looked up and saw Mr. J come in.

"Great, just what I need right now."

"What was that, Mr. Rivera?"

"It was nothing!"

Langston turned around still completely upset. She thought about flirting with Mr. J but knew that would just make it worse, but she was really upset. She managed to make it through class without crying and when the bell rang, she practically ran out of class. Starr looked at Markko. "What's that about?"

"Starr, don't worry about it."

"You and Langston love each other. Don't fight over stupid stuff."

"Starr, I don't trust Lola. I think she's trying to break me and Langston up."

Starr sat back down and he did too. "Markko, Langston's my best friend but I don't trust Lola either. I watched her at UV on New Year's Eve with you. She's into you."

"I know, but she has no chance. I love Langston. I always will."

"Just go find her and show her you love her and don't want to fight."

"I think I will."

"Markko, Langston told me and Lola last night about you two. Please be careful. I lost the person I love not being careful."

"I'll keep that in mind." Markko went and searched everywhere for Langston. He saw Vanessa picking Lola up but Langston's car was still at school. He tried to think where she could be. He finally found her in the park by their school sitting on the bench. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere." She had her head down and he went and sat by her but she still didn't look at him. He lifted her chin. "Are you crying?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you care?"

"Langston, how can you say that?"

"I love you more than anything. Of course I care."

"Then, why were you talking to another girl?"

"Langston, I wasn't at all."

"Markko, I just don't know what to believe."

"Believe in us. Believe that this is the exact place that you told me the truth about your parents and that you loved me too."

She smiled at him. "I do believe that. I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tight, still kissing her. "Markko," she said breathlessly, "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"La Boulaie. Dorian's somewhere cleansing her aura, and I think everyone's still out."

He smiled at her again and kissed her passionately again. "Let's get out of here."

When they arrived back at La Boulaie, she pulled him up the back stairs and kissed him passionately all the way back to her room. She closed the door and moved him over to the bed, still kissing him. She undressed him and he did the same. "I love you so much, Langston."

"I love you too, Markko." He kissed her neck and lay her down and made passionate love to her. She laid her head on his chest afterwards. "Your heart is beating so fast."

"Well, that would be your fault." She ran her fingers over his chest and smiled.

"How is it my fault?"

"Well…there's…you…leave me alone." She smiled at him and kissed him deep again and moved on top of him when the door opened and Lola walked in.

"Oh My God, I didn't know you were in here."

Langston moved off of him and covered herself up. "Lola, can you wait downstairs?"

Lola made herself cry. "I don't know what to do and now you're mad. You two aren't mad are you?" She said as she started freaking out in Spanish but still not leaving. "Langston, how could you? See I told you he uses you for sex."

Langston wrapped the blankets tight around herself. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're freaking us out. Can you get out now?!?!"

Markko did not know what to make of it and just made sure he was covered too. Lola looked at Markko. "Is that what you want?"

"Without a doubt, now get out."

"I am going home. Langston, I guess you don't care." She slammed the door and smiled when she was on the other side.

Langston looked at Markko strange. "What was that?"

"Langston, she's into me. That was freaky. We are naked here and were making love and she wouldn't leave."

"She's my cousin. I don't know what to do."

"Do you believe me?"

"Of course, I always do. Markko, can you just hold me?"

"Always." He held her tight, worried about what would happen. Lola clearly was unbalanced. Lola got home, and sat on her bed. She opened her phone to the picture of her, Langston, and Markko that she had cropped Langston out of.

"Everything's working out, and soon you will be mine.

**To Be Continued…**

**Will Langston be able to truly open her eyes before it's too late? Will Markko be able to resist her completely? Stay Tuned**


End file.
